criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
First Death in the Morning
First Death in the Morning '''is the first case of Fluxford and the first case overall in the fifth season of Fluxford. This case takes place in the entertaining and neon district of Partying Portico. Plot Arriving in Fluxford, the Player meets chief Francisco Fluxford and his/her first partner, obstinate detective Damien Reever. As a tradition, all people of the police force are shown around the entrance district, Partying Portico. Reever takes the Player out for scuba diving. At the coral reef at the bottom of the lake, they find the body of British tourist Sienna Saught, drowned. Her scuba equipment looks highly sabotaged. The Player's first investigation began. In the first chapter, the Player and Damien suspects beach lifeguard Nellie Cortez, the victim's friend Hallie Trance, and party organizer Roman Hertz. It is also discovered that the killer goes scuba diving and drinks Daiquiri. At the end of the first chapter, lab expert Quinn Loop explains that she saw the victim and her friend at a local bar. In the second chapter, Damien and the Player go to the bar to investigate the victim's last known whereabouts. They add two new suspects onto the list: bartender Penelope Arlew and scuba shop owner Reece Limewaters. It is also discovered that the killer is of British origin. At the end of the second chapter, while reviewing evidence, two suspects were heard arguing by the beach. In the third chapter, lifeguard Nellie Cortez and party organizer Roman Hertz were arguing over how much waste Hertz dumps into the water, making it unsafe for kids and animals. After ending the dispute, the team had continued to search for clues on Saught's killer. Eventually, the team arrested the victim's friend Hallie Trance for the murder. Hallie denied the murder allegations at first, but as the evidence piled up, she confessed. Sienna stopped paying for her college tuition a few days before the murder and left her on the street. She invited her to Fluxford and when she went to the bathroom, she sabotaged her scuba diving equipment in an act of revenge. Trance was sentenced to 25 years in prison. In the AI, the Player was introduced to Jocelyn Scythe, poet and profiler. After seeing The Player solve the investigation quickly, she informed them of the Tourist Trapper. They are an evil mastermind that tricks tourists that come here to murder and harm their companions. Unfortunately, Sienna and Hallie fell victim to this, seeing as the Tourist Trapper hacked and bankrupted Sienna. After Hallie breaks down and cries, she explains that there was a weird person watching them at the bar. After a bit of investigation, the Tourist Trapper watching had a ticket to a wine exports soiree for the partygoers and tourists alike. Summary '''Victim * Sienna Saught (found drowned with sabotaged scuba diving equipment) Murder Weapon * Drowning Killer * Hallie Trance Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect goes scuba diving. *This suspect drinks Daiquiri. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a sunburn. *This suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *This suspect goes scuba diving. *This suspect drinks Daiquiri. *This suspect is of British origin. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a sunburn. *This suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *This suspect goes scuba diving. *This suspect drinks Daiquiri. *This suspect is of British origin. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a sunburn. Suspect's Profile *This suspect goes scuba diving. *This suspect drinks Daiquiri. *This suspect is of British origin. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *This suspect goes scuba diving. *This suspect is of British origin. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *This killer goes scuba diving. *The killer drinks Daiquiri. *The killer is of British origin. *The killer has a sunburn. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Coral Reef. (Clues: Victim's Body, Water Damaged Phone, Scuba Diving Equipment) (New Suspect: Nellie Cortez) * Ask Nellie why she didn't see the drowning happen earlier. * Examine Scuba Diving Equipment. (Result: Alcoholic Substance) * Analyze Water Damaged Phone (6:00:00) (New Suspect: Hallie Trance) * Ask Hallie about the victim. (Victim Revealed: Sienna Saught) (New Crime Scene: Beach) * Investigate Beach. (Clues: Faded Envelope) * Examine Faded Envelope. (New Suspect: Roman Hertz) * Ask Roman why he invited the victim to a party. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer goes scuba diving.) * Analyze Alcoholic Substance. (Result: The killer drinks Daiquiri.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Bar. (Clues: Reciept, Shot Glasses) * Examine Reciept. (New Suspect: Penelope Arlew) * Ask Penelope about the victim. (Result: Penelope drinks Daiquiri, Roman drinks Daiquiri) * Examine Shot Glasses. (Result: Lipstick) * Learn about how intoxicated Hallie and her friend was. (Result: Hallie goes scuba diving and drinks Daiquiri) (New Crime Scene: Corals) * Investigate Corals. (Result: Faded Snorkel, Tag) * Examine Faded Snorkel. (Result: Writing) * Examine Tag. (New Suspect: Reece Limewaters) * Ask Reece about what the victim bought. (Result: Reece goes scuba diving) * Analyze Writing. (Result: The killer is of British origin.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Resolve the dispute between Nellie and Roman. (Result: Nellie drinks Daiquiri, Roman goes scuba diving and is of British origin.) (New Crime Scene: Lifeguard Chair) * Investigate Lifeguard Chair. (Clues: Faded Certificate, Green Phone, Faded Sketchbook) * Examine Faded Certificate. (Result: Nellie goes scuba diving) * Ask Reece about the certificates he gives out. (Result: Reece is of British origin.) * Examine Green Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Examine Faded Sketchbook. (Result: Devil Horns) * Learn about why Hallie drew devil ears on the victim. (Result: Hallie is of British origin.) * Analyze Unlocked Phone. (9:00:00) (Result: Threatening Texts) * Ask Penelope why she sent texts to the victim. (Result: Penelope goes scuba diving and is of British origin.) * Investigate Victim's Booth. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: British Pin, Oxygen Tank) * Examine Oxygen Tank. (Result: White Substance) * Examine British Pin. (Result: DNA) * Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has a sunburn.) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is female.) * Take care of the killer now! * Move on to Tourist Trapped. (1/6) Tourist Trapped (1/6) * See what Jocelyn wants. * Investigate Beach. (Clues: Ice Cooler) * Examine Ice Cooler. (Result: Phone) * Analyze Phone (6:00:00) (Result: Bankruptcy) (Reward: x Scuba Diving Outfit) * Investigate Coral Reef. (Clues: Laptop) * Analyze Laptop (9:00:00) (Result: Tourist Trapper's Transactions) * Inform Hallie about the transactions. (Reward: x Burger) * Investigate Bar. (Result: Faded Ticket) * Examine Faded Ticket (Result: Wine Export Ticket) (Reward: x 20,000) * Move on to a new crime! Category:PartyingPortico